Te Amo!
by AguussThiinhaaCullen
Summary: No soy buena con los Summary, Leanlo :D


Aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy feliz de haberlo vuelto a ver, el ya no es el niño que era antes, creo que ya no eres el niño con el ceño fruncido que lo unico que le importaba era su reputacion, ¿cuantos años tienes ahora? realmente ya perdi la cuenta, ya no se si estas en el insituto o en la universidad, aunque tambien yo creci, o eso espero, mi pelo esta mas corto y revuelto y tengo mas cuerpo que antes aunque ese estupido traje de shinigami me lo oculte y Matsumoto-chan quiera hacerme uno nuevo, cosa que despues de pedirmelo 1257764873868 veces consiguio que yo aceptara.

Aqui las cosas no cambiaron de sobremanerao eso es lo que pude ver, dirijo mi mirada asia ti y puedo ver que me estabas mirando y rapidamente corriste tu mirada y te sonrojaste, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, desde poco despues de que me fui me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, pero de repente es sonrisa se borro, y un sentimieno de tristeza me atravezo, "Para que ilusionarme si nunca te voy a tener", cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por la musica de la radio de tu celular que escuchaba con tus auriculares, una cancion que desde ahora va a ser mi favorita llego aa mis oidos y me deje llevar por la letra de Kagerou de Scandal*, siento que tu telefono vibra y leo lo que dice en la pantalla "1 mensaje nuevo".

-Ichigo- veo que me miras con ternura y sonries, por que esas sonrisas tuyas me hacen sentir tan confundida.-Tienes un mensaje- te entrege el celular sin deconectar los auriculares, empieza una cancion la cual dicen que es un "Exito" no se en que idioma esta pero la tonada es pegajosa, lo unico que entendi era el tche tche re re tche y algo como Gustavo Lima, siento que algo tironea los auriculares y logra sacarlos.

-Hey!- lo miro y se que se esta por reir.-Malo!- le dijo y hago un puchero que te hace reir y a mi tambien.

-Es Inoue, dice que quiere que nos juntemos todos para hablar de la vida o algo asi- dijiste un poco mas calmado.

-Ok- decidi soltar la pregunta que me intrigaba- Ichigo, ¿Cuantos años tienes?- vi que mirabas incredulo- Es que el tiempo pasa mas rapido que en el seireitei y..-

-18 Rukia, tengo 18 años- me sorprendi, y vi como tu mirada se entristecia.-Estuve 1 año y medio sin ti.-

-Que poco tiempo para ti- vi como te sorprendia y entristecias de nuevo.- Para mi fueron tres años...- nos quedamos en silencio, uno que decidi romper- eh bueno, por que no vamos a donde dijo inoue-chan-vi como olvias en ti, sonreiste y te paraste al igual que yo.

Fuimos al centro y vimos que ya estaban todos, al parecer Keigo y Tatsuki ya sabian sobre el Seireitei, y me dijieron lo mucho que me habian extrañado, me pase la tarde entre risas y juegos y fue realmente muy entretenido, aunque creo que para los chicos fue mas bien una tortura por que orihime los obligo a ir de cmpras con nosotras, para el final del dia nos dijo que nos juntariamos de nuevo en su casa para salir a las 10:30 pm. Llegamos y deje las bolsas en el cuarto de invitados y fui al cuarto de Ichigo, solo habia algo de lo que queria hablar con el.

-Ichigo- dirijiste tu mirada hacia mi y sonreiste- Gomen-nee- baje la mirada y senti tu mano en mi rostro.

-Por que?- esa era la pregunta mas absurda que habia escuchado, es que el no lo entiende.

-Por poner tu vida en riesgo otra vez, por meterte en un mundo donde todo puede acabar en un minuto- Senti tus labios sobre los mios e instintivamente los movi sobre al igual que los tuyos.

-No tenes por quearte, o elegi este mundo para estar con tigo, Rukia, solo quiero estar con tigo y no me importa si es en el Seireitei o en el mundo Humano- solo pude besarte en un beso lleno de sentimientos y amor.

Caminamos de la mano a la casa de Inoue y nos recibio con un "INOUE E ICHIDA ESTABAN TRANZANDO!" me rei disimuladamente y el pudo ver mi mano entrelazada con la de Ichigo y escuche un "Ichigo AL FIN se declaro a Kuchiki-san" y despues vi a un Keigo estrellarse contra una pared. Fuimos a un bar en donde Ichigo parecia un perro guardian que amenazaba a todos los hombres que me miraban, amo que sea asi de celoso, llegamos a casa y no pude evitar entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma, y no parar de decir Te Amo.

*Nya~ Busquenla esta buena

Perdon por las faltasssss!

Comentarios? Criticas? Les gusto?


End file.
